Black Hole Sun
by Rori H. Nemuri
Summary: Modern!Vampire!UA. Post A Game of Shadows. "Si vous êtes ici", s'était-il amusé, essoufflé, en se réveillant ce matin dans une autre époque, sa mémoire encore lointaine à cause du choc de son réveil, "c'est que je suis en Enfer." Le sourire électrique d'Holmes avait suffit à le convaincre que c'était bien pire.


**Rating** : T  
**Genres** : Angst, Friendship, pre slash Holmes/Watson, Vampire!Holmes, Vampire!Moriarty, Human!John, Canon Compliant.  
**Disclaimer **: Sir ACD, Guy Ritchie  
UA sur le second film, A Games of Shadows, partant de l'idée que Moriarty est un vampire qui a transformé Holmes pour que leur guerre dure toujours, et qu'il a gardé Watson dans un coma artificiel pour obliger Holmes à jouer.

* * *

**N/A : **Ce morceau en particulier a été écrit suite à un prompt proposé par Kandai Suika sur Tumblr, dont voici l'intitulé : " Holmes/Watson. Things you said when your crime solving partner-taken-hostage-by-the-vampire who turned you shows up centuries later with nothing more elaborated than a "Wait, if you're here, it means I'm not in Heaven. Am I? "

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Black Hole Sun**

* * *

– Et comment cela se fait-il que je ne sois pas – il se désigne tout entier d'un geste désinvolte de la main – comme _vous_ ?

Il n'est pas sûr du terme, et Holmes voit bien à quel point il hésite, et sa gène est plus grande encore car par-dessus tout, il ne souhaite pas le blesser (Holmes doit admettre que pour quelqu'un qui a passé le dernier siècle dans un coma artificiel, Watson s'en sort avec brio).

– Parce que, _moi_, Watson.  
– Oui, vous; cela vous tuerait-il de me donner une réponse exhaustive ?  
– Pas vraiment, s'en amuse-t-il en faisant tournoyer son chapeau entre ses longs doigts étrangement propres du charbon de jadis, et Watson a soudain une envie pressante de lui prendre des mains pour le balancer par la fenêtre ouverte dont Holmes se tient éloigné.

L'immeuble fait quatre-vingt-dix-huit étages, et ils sont en _Amérique_.

John essaie de ne pas penser à l'année.

– Simplement, commence alors Holmes en sentant l'exaspération coutumière qu'il provoque chez Watson monter, il faut davantage que quelques gouttes de son sang dans vos veines pour vous changer.

Il le regarde traverser la pièce de long en large, sagement assis – quoiqu'à l'envers – sur une chaise, ses coudes reposant sur le dossier et son visage est le fruit d'un curieux jeux d'ombres jetées par l'armoire à sa gauche et par lequel il est protégé du soleil et de la fenêtre entrouverte qui laisse filtrer un long raie de lumière ainsi qu'un courant d'air tiède et infiniment sec qui dérange John plus qu'il ne l'avouera jamais. Il n'y a pas d'humidité dans cette brise-ci, et son esprit court à toute allure en essayant de mémoriser chacune des précisions que Holmes se sent obligé de lui faire, _2015_, siffle-t-il comme une évidence à laquelle John n'arrive pas à croire.

Et puis, dans le silence tiède d'Avril, Holmes se penche en avant avec lenteur, par dessus sa chaise et regarde vers l'horizon d'un air absorbé; les larges baies vitrées qui donnent sur une jungle d'hôtels particuliers trop hauts et de routes larges et non plus couvertes de pavés, mais d'asphalte; il n'y a pas de chevaux, simplement ce curieux véhicule qu'ils ont par plusieurs fois utilisé dans le Londres de jadis (et qui s'était révélé immensément bruyant, comme la ville dont les échos lui déchirent les tympans comme des hurlements).

– Ce n'est pas une chance, Watson, commence-t-il alors, ses yeux rivés sur le soleil couchant d'un monde qui avait avancé sans son meilleur ami.  
– Parce que vous croyez que se réveiller après un siècle de sommeil forcé en est une ?  
– Vous êtes toujours _vous_, pouffa Holmes avec un sourire amer, ses doigts se glissant dans sa chevelure brune, ses yeux curieusement brillants dans la pénombre de sa cachette.  
John considère la chose, ses doigts crispés sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil dans lequel il vient de se laisser tomber; les ressors ne grognent pas, le tissu est lisse, et l'assise rigide – ce n'est pas son fauteuil, leur appartement, son cabinet.

Il a quitté le 221B, Baker Street, il y a _seulement_ neuf _jours_.

Et, en l'espace d'un clignement innocent de paupières, il a traversé deux guerres, l'Atlantique, et un siècle d'histoire qui ne reviendra pas; _ciel_, il se demande encore comment Moriarty a pu avoir la patience de le maintenir en vie si longtemps, alors qu'il aurait simplement pu le tuer, au pire le changer comme il l'avait si facilement fait avec Holmes – l'histoire a toujours été entre ces deux-là de toute façon, mais il ne les pensait assez fous pour que leur jeu dure jusqu'un _siècle_ en avant.

Le soleil couchant baigne la pièce d'une chaleureuse couleur orangée, et pare les murs blancs de tons lumineux qu'Holmes ne peut plus que regarder – un moment il se demande si refermer la fenêtre ne serait pas mieux pour eux deux.

– Au final, commence John, sa voix brisée par une mélancolie amère, vous avez su tirer le meilleur de cette situation; il n'y a plus personne qui vous forcera à sortir, du moins de jour, à présent…  
– C'est –  
– Ne dites rien – je sais, ça n'est pas aussi simple que je l'imagine, mais à vous voir vous pavaner dans la lumière sans soucis, même avec vos histoires abracadabrantes de verre qui bloque les ultra-violets, j'ai du mal à vous croire. Je –

Il soupire, sa langue rendue pâteuse par la nostalgie sa gorge se serre – son monde lui manque, terriblement, et chaque seconde à respirer l'air vicié de cette ville le lui rappelle avec plus de force encore.

– Vous regrettez un peu, termine Holmes à sa place, penchant sa tête de droite à gauche sans jamais croiser son regard.  
John passe une main fatiguée sur son visage, dans ses cheveux; c'est à ce moment qu'il se rappelle qu'en près d'un siècle de sommeil, Moriarty n'a pas pris la peine de le laver une seule fois, et qu'il porte encore la tenue d'apparat que Mycroft lui avait prêtée, _jadis_, laquelle est encore couverte de médailles sans aucun sens et qu'il n'avait sûrement pas gagnées. La queue de pie est en miette et couverte de plis, et il a soudain douloureusement conscience de son col qui le serre plus que de raison.

Holmes, ayant l'œil partout, le remarque forcément.

– Bien, fit-il en se redressant de sa chaise, le soleil ayant dans une coïncidence étrange décidé de leur accorder un quart d'ombre qu'Holmes utilise pour fermer la fenêtre, sa peau toujours aussi brune même si les lueurs mourantes du jour ne le touchent plus – plus vraiment.

John ne le lui dira pas, mais il est heureux de constater qu'il n'a pas changé; qu'il y au moins une constante dans cet univers nouveau, et que c'est _lui_. Sa tête tourne encore, pleine des milliers d'explications qu'on lui a déjà faites de cette époque toute neuve, et déjà nauséeux à l'idée des milliards d'autres à venir.

– Ne soyez pas si morose, John, le taquine-t-il, exerçant une brève et rassurante pression sur son épaule; il y a des avantages certains à avoir dormi quelques dizaines d'années.  
Puis, voyant le trouble de Watson à entendre son prénom, les mots _avantage_ et _dormi quelques dizaines_ juxtaposés dans une même phrase, Holmes enchaîne, amusé au-delà des mots :

– Nous n'avons plus besoin d'attendre que l'eau chauffe, lui souffle-t-il, émerveillé comme un enfant pourrait l'être le matin de Noël, et Watson met peut-être quelques secondes de trop à comprendre, car Holmes le coupe déjà, et poursuit : la baignoire garde la chaleur, et il n'y a pas ce vicieux courant d'air qui vous faisait jurer, à Baker Street.

Il pousse Watson à se lever, hâtif, et l'entraîne avec une lenteur calculée vers l'espace ouvert de la salle d'eau, où seul un voile de perles et de morceaux de bois artistiquement sculptés font office de porte; et John ne peut que remarquer une autre chose qu'Holmes avait manqué de lui signaler dans son descriptif amusé du futur : la pièce à elle seule est plus grande encore que son cabinet, et il refuse de penser au grand salon par lequel ils sont entrés et où tout n'était qu'espace, tapis, meubles lisses et fauteuils à l'aspect confortable, murs tapissés de livres entassés dans des étagères qui n'en avaient plus que le nom.

Le futur, songe-t-il posément en se laissant amener par Holmes jusqu'à la baignoire, est une chose bien étrange.

– Voilà, siffla alors son meilleur ami de son ton le plus satisfait, une pointe de suffisance presque enfantine se dessinant dans l'allongement significatif de la dernière syllabe.

– Ah, en effet, n'arrive-t-il qu'à articuler dans le silence expectatif d'Holmes.  
Celui-ci sourit avec discrétion (et sa fierté, pourtant, est loin d'être aussi précieuse).

A son tour, John se sent sourire, et il ne lui faut qu'un instant pour reprendre leurs vieilles habitudes – une autre chose qu'il est content de retrouver inchangée.

– Vous n'aurez alors plus d'excuses pour ne pas vous laver, si je suis votre raisonnement ?  
Holmes éclate de rire, la main qui reposait sur ses reins le quitte, et un court instant Watson sent toute la brûlure de ce manque soudain tandis que son ami lui montre avec animation les divers boutons qui peuplent les alentours du robinet élégamment arqué vers le creux profond d'une baignoire où il est visiblement possible de s'allonger de tout son long, là où la vieille bassine en cuivre qu'ils utilisaient à Baker Street ne l'autorisait qu'à grand peine à s'asseoir.

– Je vous laisse avec vous-même, vieille branche.  
Une tape amicale sur l'épaule plus tard, Watson tend l'oreille – le voile de perles tinte mais ne cache rien, aussi attend-t-il d'entendre la porte s'ouvrir, et Holmes lui lancer comme un avertissement amusé, _vous n'avez qu'à crier s'il y a un problème, je vais fumer._

Il rit un court instant, ironique, songeant qu'il n'y aura _sûrement_ aucun problème – qui ne sait pas tourner quelques boutons et laisser l'eau couler, vraiment ? Ainsi, il laisse l'eau courir – Holmes lui a assuré par deux fois que la température était bonne, qu'il n'avait qu'à tourner un peu vers la gauche pour la réchauffer, et que l'eau s'arrêterait de couler seule une fois la cuve remplie, si bien que John ne se pose pas trop de questions quant au remplissage imminent de la baignoire la plus grande qu'il ait jamais vue.

Faisant face à la baignoire, deux larges vasques blanches reposent sur un comptoir en bois foncé, et il y a des serviettes de bain blanches pendues ici et là; il reconnaît le même genre de peignoir qu'il s'était habitué à voir dans les hôtels que lui et Holmes avaient quelques fois fréquentés à Londres. Un large miroir le laisse entrevoir ce qu'il est devenu, et un instant il se fustige mentalement – il s'est vu dans un miroir _hier_, en 1891, et le sang vicié de Moriarty a prévenu tout type de changements, bons ou mauvais. Vieillir était, évidemment, inclus dans la liste immense de choses capables d'arriver à son corps décidément bien frêle vis-à-vis de celui de leur ennemi.

Ses deux mains reposent sur le comptoir, entourant une vasque d'un blanc neutre.

Le monde tourne tout autour de lui comme un cauchemar – il se rappelle avec une netteté inhumaine la façon dont Moriarty les avait piégés sur ce balcon, loin de tout secours, son forfait déjà commis à travers le visage modifié du frère de Simza et les fléchettes au curare de Moran. L'attentat aura été évité, mais pas la mort de son pion. Il avait rejoint Holmes, poussant de son épaule fatiguée la lourde porte qui gardait l'entrée du balcon de pierre; la vision d'une table d'échec est aussi déconcertante que surprenante, et bientôt son regard se laisse happer par les yeux sombres d'Holmes dont les lèvres violacées dégoulinent d'un sang trop rouge. Moriarty a le sourire d'un démon, et sa prise est ferme sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami dont le corps est en équilibre tout contre la balustrade; riant, le Professeur précipite finalement Holmes dans le vide.

Ses mains tremblent et pris d'une sueur froide il se regarde dans l'immensité réfléchissante du miroir qui lui renvoie le visage blême d'un homme fatigué; à ses yeux, tout s'est passé il y a quelques _minutes_, quelques longues _secondes_ où il n'a su que se crisper d'une douleur qu'il n'imaginait jamais ressentir.

Puis, dans le silence lourd du balcon seulement rompu par le grondement d'eau grouillante des chutes de Reichenbach, Moriarty s'était inexplicablement décidé à l'emporter avec lui.

Le bruit de l'eau, derrière lui, s'arrête seul – tel qu'Holmes le lui avait prédit.

Entre les perles qui composent le voile le séparant de l'immense chambre qui est désormais à lui, John entrevoit le soleil disparaître, laissant derrière lui une longue série d'ombres et la silhouette noire d'Holmes dessinée par les dernier rayons de l'astre – quand était-il revenu dans la chambre ?

_Si vous êtes ici_, s'était-il amusé, essoufflé, en se réveillant ce matin dans une autre époque, sa mémoire encore lointaine à cause du choc de son réveil, _c'est que je suis en Enfer._

Le sourire électrique d'Holmes avait suffit à le convaincre que c'était bien pire.

_Vous n'avez pas idée._

Une cigarette pend négligemment à ses lèvres, et la lumière artificielle de la ville épouse déjà la ligne nette de son profil; John détourne son regard, comme brûlé, et une autre mèche crasseuse de ses cheveux quitte sa coiffure vieille de cent-vingt-quatre années. Son costume le démange, et l'idée que des mites se soient frayées un chemin jusqu'au tissu qui pourrit déjà sur ses épaules n'est pas vraiment étonnant; il le quitte sans regret, le voile de perles oublié pour l'eau chaude de la baignoire qui déborde un peu lorsqu'il s'y plonge.

Il rit un peu en voyant sa peau si poussiéreuse que l'eau en devient d'un seul coup salement assombrie, comme s'il avait passé une nuit entière à dormir entre deux blocs de charbon; John aurait voulu pouvoir se détendre plus longtemps, ou en être partiellement capable – il finit par réussir à frotter énergiquement sa peau à tel point qu'elle en devient presque rose, mais il n'en ressent aucune douleur et gratte la terre incrustée sous ses ongles avec autant de force que son visage, ses cheveux, même sa moustache, jusqu'à ce que toute trace du temps disparaisse de sa peau.

Holmes ne l'interrompt pas dans ses ablutions, son regard résolument fixé sur un extérieur de plus en plus sombre; et si Watson a déjà remarqué tous les changements discrets qu'il a opéré à sa garde-robe, une fois encore force est de constater qu'il est des choses trop immuables pour changer : il porte une chemise claire rayée à la verticale de fins traits d'un bleu plus pâle encore que les yeux délavés de Mary avaient pu l'être, jadis, ses manches retroussées maladroitement jusqu'à ses coudes et recouverte d'un gilet de couleur sombre – du violet ? – sous lequel on ne devinait aucune bretelle pour retenir son pantalon, et aucune ceinture n'entourait ses hanches, non plus, Watson notant que la curieuse fabrique bleue sombre du pantalon dont le bas était trop déchiré pour être neuf semblait être faite pour lui, épousant les aspérités du corps d'Holmes avec une perfection que John n'arriva qu'à qualifier de futuriste.

Il était, évidemment, pieds nus, et tenait dans sa main droite un verre à demi rempli d'un liquide ambré dont lui-même aurait bien eu besoin.

– Appréciez-vous la pataugeoire, mon ami ? Lui lança-t-il alors sans se retourner, avalant en une longue gorgée le fond du verre, soudain libéré de l'emprise étrange que la ville exerçait sur lui.  
– J'apprécie, répondit-il prudemment, rinçant la mousse qui s'accrochait désespérément à ses épaules.  
La peau de ses doigts commençait à se froisser sous l'effet de la chaleur humide de son bain désormais plus sale que lui; avisant le peignoir accroché non loin, il sortit lentement de l'eau pour ne pas éclabousser la surface lisse du sol, et atteignit en trois longues enjambées serviettes et sorties de bain.

– Le futur n'est pas si mal, alors ? Osa Holmes.  
Watson entendit le bruit d'un verre que l'on pose, et celui, infiniment caractéristique, d'une chaise que l'on tire sans ménagement sur le sol.

– Il possède un certain nombre de qualités, je le reconnais, admit Watson en quittant la salle d'eau, la ceinture du peignoir presque trop serrée autour de sa taille.  
Holmes, sa crinière sauvage et sa tenue étrangement sur mesure se tenaient face aux larges baies vitrées de la chambre; il avait du écraser sa cigarette quelque part, puisqu'elle ne pendait plus à ses lèvres mais qu'on en sentait encore l'odeur.

– Holmes, commença-t-il, immédiatement interrompu par celui-ci.  
– Avant ce matin, je ne savais pas que vous étiez en vie.  
Ses yeux paraissent étonnamment voilés, face à toutes les lumières naissantes d'une ville qui a l'air de ne jamais dormir.

– C'est Adler qui me l'a appris.  
John éclate de rire malgré lui, se reprenant en constatant que cette révélation n'avait rien d'une blague; le sourire goguenard d'Holmes le lui crie tout autant que ses yeux redevenus brillants d'une lueur maligne.

– Elle aussi ? Souffla alors Watson, interdit.  
Holmes acquiesce avec une lenteur sentencieuse, savourant l'effet.

– Moriarty ?  
– Vous connaissez déjà la réponse.  
– Ce n'est pas aussi difficile à imaginer que je ne le pensais, s'en amusa-t-il.  
Un silence confortable s'installe alors, et Holmes le quitte un cours instant pour aller vider l'eau; il ramasse les vêtements miteux que John a abandonnés au milieu de salle d'eau et les balance négligemment dans la chambre, s'approchant d'une autre porte que John n'a pas encore ouverte.

– Ah, bon point supplémentaire : nous n'avons plus d'armoire.  
Il disparaît dans la toute nouvelle pièce, laissant à Watson le plaisir coupable de l'y suivre, empli d'une curiosité nouvelle pour toutes ces choses, qui, si très différentes du monde qu'il avait quitté, n'étaient pas si mal.

– L'Homme a inventé le dressing.  
La pièce est, encore une fois, aussi grande que son ancien cabinet.

Il y a des cintres, des vestes, des tiroirs et des penderies absolument partout : Holmes s'affaire au milieu des chemises, pantalons et gilets soigneusement repassés et pliés, une moue boudeuse sur les lèvres, et Watson se sent obligé de lui rappeler avec un sourire que bien qu'Holmes adore dérober ses vêtements, rien ne lui allait jamais.

– Moquez-vous, bougre, mais vous n'allez pas sortir en peignoir.  
– Nous sortons ?  
– Vous trouver d'autres vêtements, c'est certain, ajouta-t-il en le détaillant de haut en bas de son air le plus dédaigneux.  
– Vous voilà pire qu'Adler, lui fit remarquer John, mi-narquois, mi-amusé par la situation.  
– Ne me comparez pas à cette sorcière, grinça-t-il immédiatement, comme si l'idée l'avait brûlé vif. Disons simplement que cette époque est – très portée sur l'image.  
– C'est donc pour cela que vos manches sont sales et que votre col est couvert de tâches de graisse ? _Intéressant_, commenta Watson avec sarcasme.  
– Je m'intègre, lui siffla-t-on.

Et soudain la réalité s'écrase comme une comète dans l'esprit de John – Holmes n'est plus vraiment Holmes, désormais, et s'il a réussi à traverser les siècles jusqu'à ce présent qu'est devenu le futur, ce n'est pas grâce au même genre de miracle que lui. Holmes est devenu une créature de légende dont John comprend douloureusement tous les tenants et aboutissants; la lumière n'est qu'un ultime ennemi dont il se protège avec des vitres pas vraiment standardisées et le tournant dramatique qu'a pris son régime alimentaire ne lui inspire rien d'heureux.

– Et vous, souffla-t-il enfin, ses pensées agitées par plus de questions que de réponses, pas toutes pertinentes, comment avez-vous –

Les doigts d'Holmes ne courent plus le long des tiroirs de bois et des poignées métalliques; il se frotte nerveusement la nuque, s'agite comme à son ordinaire lorsque la question ne lui plaît pas mais qu'il se sent incapable de l'éviter davantage.

– Je me dérouille, marmonna-t-il comme si ça n'avait pas d'importance.

– _Holmes_ –

– Non, l'arrête-t-il d'un geste que John devine rageur. Je me débrouille, répéta-t-il comme pour s'en convaincre.

Il lui jette une chemise, un gilet, et un pantalon drape son épaule en même temps qu'Holmes enfonce ce qu'il croit être des sous-vêtements dans la poche de son peignoir, et, similaire à une tornade, referme la porte derrière lui en sortant du dressing.

Sa voix étouffée parvient finalement à Watson, qui regarde le battant, un peu interdit.

– Dépêchez-vous.

Les tissus sont bien moins raides et rugueux, et sentent bon une odeur de propre qu'il associât immédiatement à Mrs Hudson; ses pensées voyagèrent en silence jusqu'à leur ancienne logeuse dont la vie s'était probablement arrêtée peu de temps après sa disparition.

– _J'attends_, lui signala Holmes, impatient derrière la porte close, interrompant le fil rompu de ses souvenirs sans aucune gène.

– Eh bien, attendez encore, s'en moqua Watson en coinçant les pans de sa chemise dans le pantalon trop court d'Holmes, lequel n'avait pas besoin de ceinture mais semblait être fait du même coton que ceux qu'ils portaient encore hier, avant-hier.

_La semaine dernière. _

Mais il doit l'admettre, songe-t-il en sortant du _dressing_, les boutons de cette chemise sont plus faciles qu'il y a cent ans et les chaussures décidément bien moins raides – il s'accomode facilement de leur trop petite taille, et sourit lorsqu'Holmes se sent obligé de lacer une chaussure pendant qu'il s'occupe de l'autre.

– Laissez-vous aller, Watson, lui murmura Holmes, impérieux et autant charmeur qu'étrange, à la manière du _allongez-vous contre moi, Watson_, et ses joues s'empourprent malgré lui.  
Il s'éclaircit la gorge, détourne le regard; songe avec un détachement étranger à sa femme dont le corps doit reposer quelque part en Angleterre, dans un caveau où il aurait du la rejoindre.

Holmes l'avait avertit ce matin que le sang de Moriarty aurait des effets inattendus sur son corps, sur son esprit, et qu'il se sentirait étrangement absent pendant quelques jours – mais, comment dire ? John n'avait pas pensé que l'effet serait aussi abrasif, le laissant vide de sentiments notamment à l'égard de celle qui, hier encore, était sa femme.

_C'est une drogue_, analyse-t-il en regardant la paume de sa main sans même la voir.

Lorsqu'il relève les yeux, la porte de l'appartement est déjà close derrière eux et Holmes l'entraîne sans ménagement vers ce qu'il pense être l'escalier, et brièvement, l'idée qu'ils soient montés ainsi lui traverse l'esprit – et il ne se rappelle que de vagues détails, car ce matin encore, à quelques courtes minutes seulement du levé du soleil, saoul du sang de vampire de Moriarty, John n'avait rien vu.

Holmes lui explique alors l'ascenseur, sans ironie aucune, et descendre ne prend que quelques longues minutes pendant lesquelles Watson n'arrive qu'à songer au système élaboré de câbles qu'Holmes lui décrit si précisément qu'il les imagine lâcher sous leurs poids avec plus de clarté encore. Il est heureux de sortir, libre, d'exercer ses jambes encore engourdies du sort funeste de Moriarty, et marche le long d'un hall gigantesque à l'éclairage tamisé, son meilleur ami allant devant lui avec une assurance que John reconnaissait à peine – depuis quand _lui_, entre tous, était-il heureux de sortir alors qu'aucune affaire irrésolue n'était venue frapper à sa porte ?

– Vous voilà bien silencieux, l'ami, lui jeta Holmes par-dessus son épaule, traversant l'espace qui les séparait de la porte d'entrée en quatre grandes enjambées, sautillant jusqu'au battant de bois afin de mieux le tenir ouvert.

Une vague d'air tiède souffle à l'intérieur, et ne manque pas de lui rappeler que ses cheveux sont encore humides, et sa peau vieille de plusieurs décennies semble tout ressentir avec une précision accrue qui le fait reculer d'un pas; le monde est soudain un endroit terrifiant, et il se trouve bien, là, caché dans les ombres rassurantes d'un immeuble de quatre-vingt-dix-huit étages dont Holmes habite le tout dernier; celui-ci lui offre une main tendue et Watson ignore s'il doit la serrer ou l'ignorer, et déglutit difficilement.

Sa cane s'est perdue avec les âges, et elle lui manque à cet instant précis plus que n'importe quel autre objet de son passé –

– John, commence Holmes, son regard d'ombres rivé dans le sien, venez.

Son pas est tremblant et mal assuré lorsqu'il pose le pied de l'autre côté du seuil de cette porte qu'Holmes retient d'un bras, l'autre tendu vers lui et il s'en saisit comme un naufragé se rattache à un morceau de bois flotté qui par miracle n'a pas coulé vers les fonds sombres de l'océan.

Il sait qu'Holmes entend son cœur battre à tout rompre, désespérément prisonnier d'une cage de chair et d'os tentatrice pour quelqu'un de son espèce – et lui, il n'est plus qu'humain. Il n'a plus sa femme, et il n'y a ni Mycroft, ni personne d'autre qu'eux, à part cette sorcière d'Irène et l'esprit psychopathique de Moriarty qui attend son moment pour frapper.

John réalise qu'être ici est un miracle dont il ne veut pas gâcher l'issue.

Alors il fait deux pas, reste assuré, droit; et Holmes lui sourit en agrippant son coude, l'entraînant déjà sur les trottoirs pavés d'un monde dont il a presque tout à apprendre.


End file.
